Enough Said
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: His dastardly scheme seems to put a smile on someone's face...One-shot.


Enough Said

Prologue

Her 'brows fell, despair lingering, no words leaving her. Her eyes glossed over with tears, her sclera bloodshot, but not a damn tear fell. She huddled herself in the grass against an oak tree decked in moss that summer evening, and there she silently, and emotionally wept. No noise escaped her, not a tear trickled down her face, but evidence of hurt was there.

All in her hazy blue eyes.

She could hear laughter off in the distance, voices of pure joy, footsteps rustling up the crunchy grass. Out of all twelve or fifteen boys, (she lost count as others arrived in packed cars), she recognized one above all.

It was Alvin's cackle that was suave and soothing.

It wasn't like her to cry. Crying in solitude, at that. But she was hurt. So hurt. Betrayal was the only thing that clouded her mind. Weighed down with thoughts and memories.

She'd never been betrayed by the likes of a boy before, and she was simply too ashamed to disclose to anyone of the defeat; even her own sisters.

She clutched her chest and gazed into the blue skies, cirrus clouds beginning to roll in. The world around her was so peaceful and nonchalant while her heart was filled with negative sensations.

Like the majority of girls, she could very well say the 'all boys are monsters' cliché; however, there was simply one boy that cleared her clouded judgement.

"Brittany?"

Her thick auburn mane sliced the air as she jerked her head to see who had uttered her name.

Alvin.

She could see the heavy concern in his eyes. She was shocked to see any concern cover his expression, but the immense amount he gave off was petrifying.

Brittany adjusted the sleeve to her shirt back to her shoulder and ran her manicured fingers through her dangerously tangled hair.

"What's up," she replied with a straightened back, her demeanor changed, and the gloss in her eyes gone for the moment.

Alvin bent his back and gazed into the pseudo-happy eyes that belonged to her. He examined her for quite some time, like a doctor to their patient.

He bit his lip before standing straight, the football cuffed under his arm, his shadow dressing Brittany in nature's black grown.

"Why are you upset?"

"How can you safely assume that I'm upset?" she pouted as she crossed her arms, blue eyes narrowed.

Alvin shrugged as if not a clue crossed him, when in actuality, all evidence stood before him. "Your hair's not in a ponytail," he spat confidently.

Brittany parted her lips to retort, but before anything passed her lips, she remembered why she let her locks flow when she was upset. Just around the age of sixteen, she discovered that her hair was so thick, if properly falling over her face… no one would see her face skewed with hurt. No one could see the tears. It seemed as though Alvin, over time, caught on to this.

"What do you know?" she spat.

"A lot. I know you're upset. About what? Not a clue."

Brittany knew in her heart that it wasn't like Alvin to console anyone. Maybe with a ten-foot pole, but even then, Alvin would still struggle in the task.

To her surprise, however, he took a seat right beside her and stuffed the football between his crossed legs, his gaze lifting to meet Brittany's clouded eyes. The tears that had yet to fall gave the illusion that her eyes were a dim gray, her cheeks red with pressure.

"Well, whatever it is," he began with the heaviest sigh possible, a single eyebrow cocked. "I hope you'll be fine."

"Sure, Seville…"

Alvin had to admit, Brittany could be the most unapologetic brat to walk. This time, however… it just didn't feel right to him. The finger-snapping, fit-throwing, hands-on-hips Brittany Miller was definitely not present at that moment. Alvin could feel it in his soul. Something awful was wrong.

"Britt, this is weird… especially for you!"

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head delicately at the top, turning her head away from Alvin's view. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not," Alvin persisted with a small grin creeping up on his face. "I just wish you'd tell me, because the Brittany _I_ know loves to gossip… Can you talk to me?"

She sighed at the fact that he was spewing nothing but truth, but even so, not a word was spoken.

"Well, I don't want to gossip about myself."

With confusion written in his eyes, Alvin pulled himself up to hands and knees and maneuvered his way to be in Brittany's sight, his eyes cutting her into pieces. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Their gazes met like energetic magnets against a refrigerator, and the few moments they held it, Brittany's energy gave way, and before Alvin could comprehend the situation, Brittany's dam had burst, rivers beginning to trail her face.

She wept without remorse, and all Alvin could do was what he knew best; sit their awkwardly and hope it'll cease.

But this was Brittany. Sure, Alvin knew that Brittany will shed tears at _anything_ that upsets her. Never has she, however, gone to great lengths to deny that anything was wrong.

"Britt."

He took his index fingers and spread her hair apart from her face, and after seeing the entirety of it, his heart fluttered, and his face flushed like something crazy.

" _Woah_ …"

"Alvin, I don't want to talk! It's over, okay?"

"Well, it's not over if you're still crying, duh…"

She rolled her eyesand scooched away from Alvin and flipped her hair far enough to whip Alvin on the cheek. He hissed and grimaced.

"Britt, just listen and-"

He trailed off once he caught a glimpse of the high school just across the street from the city's park. There, he saw the student parking lot, a few cars parked here and there from students still occupying the library, and of those cars, there was a white Impala that belonged to Brittany… and fire began to rise in Alvin's blood.

"Who did that," he asked with heavy demand.

The pearl-white Chevy had been defaced, little illegible slurs written to and fro, but the largest of the graffiti took up the entire driver-side, and in pink paint, _slut_ was skewed across it.

"Alvin, forget it! It happened, and it's over!"

"It's not!" he fired back as he climbed to his feet. "It's over when _I_ say it's over!"

He looked to the car again and snatched his stare back to Brittany.

"It was your ex-boyfriend wasn't it? And his new girl?"

How did he know?

"And? What are _you_ gonna do?!"

Alvin gave an indefinite look and rolled up his sleeves. He saw them off in the distance, exiting the school, by sheer chance, and offered, "I just want to _talk_ to them."

As he began to strut his way towards the preppy couple, Brittany mustered up all of her energy to spring to her feet and catch Alvin by the shoulder.

"Alvin, they're not worth it!"

Did those words slip from Brittany? Brittany of all people? Usually, she would be shoulder and shoulder with Alvin, ready to serve the main course of revenge to anyone who was starving. But this time, Alvin was quite shocked.

"Britt! Look what they did to your car! Don't you want to give them a piece of your mind?"

"What do you care?! It's not your car!"

" _No, but you're mine_ …"

"Just… fine, whatever. What do you want to do?"

She fell in the grass, her hair flowing in the wind, the tears beginning to cloud her blue eyes to gray. "Alvin, I just don't want to do anything."

Alvin narrowed his eyes at the mess before him before he took her by her hand and pulled her to her feet, his grip tightening around her tiny hand. "Fine, you win. I won't talk to them…"

"Good…"

"But…"

"Oh God… what?!"

A grim smile was present on Alvin face as he began to guide Brittany towards the parking lot, a chuckle escaping him ever-so often. "Have you ever heard of, 'eye for an eye'?"

Brittany rolled her eyes as she willingly followed; she knew that when Alvin's mind was set on a task, it would be finished – excluding homework, that is. "Alvin, I don't want to do anything that involves dealing with them!"

Alvin shot her a cocky smile. "Fine… I'll do it!"

In the parking lot, he rushed to his car with Brittany at his heels. He took his keys from his pocket and fumbled around until he found the one that belonged to his ruby-red Mustang.

"Alvin, what do you have in mind?" she asked as Alvin began to dig through his car, pulling out miscellaneous objects, shoving them in the pit of his arms.

"Well," he began as he dropped some of the items to the ground, holding a cup in his right hand, showing it off proudly. "Wanna know what this is?"

"Kinda do, kinda don't…"

He took the cup and sniffed it deeply, his eyes watering instantaneously. "Ya know what this is?"

"Looks like a smoothie cup?"

"Indeed!"

"So?"

"You know it's been _really_ hot these past couple of… weeks…"

She looked to Alvin with sheer disbelief as she shot her gaze from the cup back to Alvin, back and forth, back and forth. "Alvin… that smoothie's been in your car for two weeks, hasn't it?"

"Four!" he corrected proudly. "And now I have use for it!"

"Al!" Brittany shouted as she took him by the arm. "You're not gonna pour that in his car, are you?!"

"Well, duh! Payback!"

"Stupid, there're surveillance cameras in the parking lot! They'll catch you!"

Alvin smirked with a bob of his head as he slowly made his way over to the boy's own Mustang, midnight black. "Funny you say that, because the cameras just so happen to be pointing _away_ from his and my car… so no one will know… but you and I."

He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a little ball and a lighter.

"And this beauty! Smokeless stink bomb. This molded smoothie and bomb will leave his car FUBAR!"

"FUBAR?"

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition!"

He then went into his other pocket and pulled out sugar pockets, a handful.

"Shove these bad boys into his gas tank, and once he starts his car, it'll be history! Cars hate sugar!"

Brittany fought her hardest to hide it, but she just couldn't help it… A smile burst through as she grabbed for the sugar packs in his hands. "Let's do it."

"That's the Brittany I know!"

The two rushed to the car and Alvin took a thick black glove from his pocket and slipped it on and handed one to Brittany. "No fingerprints," and swiftly opened the driver side door. "Huh, idiot didn't lock his car up."

He carefully poured the molded smoothie underneath the seats and lit the bomb and tossed it with the thick slime, all the while, Brittany took the sugar packets, tore them open, and dumped the sugar inside.

Mission complete.

"Hurry!" Alvin spat as he took Brittany by her hand and rushed back across the street, their breathing staggered. "Don't you feel better?" Alvin asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Brittany flipped her hair over her shoulders and nodded. "Kinda feel like Bonnie and Clyde."

Alvin blushed heavily, his smile growing wider. "Let's celebrate with a car ride, ya know, on that route that goes on forever?"

She shrugged sarcastically. "I guess… but only because I haven't felt this good in a long time. And it's all thanks to you…"


End file.
